callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FFAR
The FFAR (referred to as FAMAS in the game files) is a bullpup assault rifle added in Call of Duty: Black Ops III in the May 6, 2016 update. It is obtained out of supply drops. It has one of the highest rate of fire out of all of the assault rifles in the game. Multiplayer The FFAR looks near identical and performs rather similarly to the Famas from Call of Duty: Black Ops, suggesting it is a modernized version of it. It has the highest fire rate in its class, which may lead to players running low on ammo frequently, and due to its status as a supply drop weapon it is very rare in multiplayer sessions which prevents players from picking up ammo from other FFAR's. Because of this, Scavenger may be necessary. Firing in bursts or equipping a grip can help reduce the wild recoil greatly. Despite this downside, the FFAR is still a very good weapon, being able to kill in a few shots and capable of dispatching enemies at close range, making it an effective CQB weapon capable of being used at higher distances if precision and care is used. Another major downside to the FFAR is its reload time, which is very slow when compared to its fire rate and other assault rifles in its class. Because of this, Extended Mags or Fast Mags can allow the player to fire longer and spend less time reloading. Its other handling traits are also poor, including sprint-out time, ADS speed and hip-fire accuracy, making Fast Hands, Quickdraw Handle or Laser Sight solid choices. Its iron sights are fairly clear, making optical attachments optional. Overall, the FFAR performs similarly to the HVK-30, sacrificing handling for extra fire rate. Zombies The FFAR appears in the Zombies map Gorod Krovi and the remastered versions of Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La and Moon. In Gorod Krovi, the weapon comes with an ELO sight and Grip by default. It has high damage and a high rate of fire, but also high recoil, which generally makes it most effective in close-quarters situations. However, it also has a relatively slow reload speed for an assault rifle, which can be problematic if getting cornered. It has the highest reserve ammo of all the assault rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies mode. These factors make it a strong competitor to other assault rifles in the game. Although it cannot be customized using the Weapon Kits feature, in Gorod Krovi, it comes with an ELO sight and Grip, which makes it a useful weapon for players who have not yet unlocked many attachments. However, as noted above, the Grip does not really do much to help its recoil as it is still very high. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the FFORMLESS FFEARR which gains a large 90-round magazine and 450 rounds in reserve. FFAR vs FFORMLESS FFEARR Gallery File:FFAR BO3.png|First-person view of the FFAR FFAR Iron Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights FFAR Reloading BO3.png|Reloading FFAR Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round FFORMLESS FFEARR BOIII.png|First person view of the FFORMLESS FFEARR Trivia *"08-HYPR" can be seen written on the left side of the gun. *The HUD icon lacks the magazine. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles